The Tsardom of Russia
The Russian Empire, sometimes misguidedly referred to as the Tsardom of Russia (which ended in 1721), was a monarchial and autocratic state and one of the most prominent world powers through multiple centuries. It has history on Earth and Orbis, both of which are addressed in this article. Earth History This section pertains life on Earth, for Orbis history, see below. Officially founded by Peter the Great (Peter I) in 1721, the empire arguably existed for a significantly longer time. His reforms set the stage for Russia to become a much more powerful state. Category:Nations in Europe Russia continued to grow, rarely interrupted with incompetent leaders. However autocratic and unloving to their subjects, its leaders created a prosperous country. Russia held firm through harder times, such as the Napoleonic Wars and the Crimean War, always becoming stronger afterward. In 1894, Alexander III was succeeded by his son, Nicholas II, as Tsar of Russia. Nicholas II Nicholas II ascended the throne in 1894. He was known as Nicholas the Bloody ''to his rivals and has been venerated ''Saint Nicholas the Martyr by the Russian Orthodox Church. Nicholas' reign saw Russia transition from a world economic and military superpower to near full collapse. He lead Russia through the Russo-Japanese War and, its most troubling time, the First World War. His incompetent leadership had him lose his support, thus there were three uprisings. He violently suppressed the 1905 Revolution, which in turn caused a further loss in support. The February Revolution saw his abdication, this culminated in the October Revolution, which led to the foundation of the Soviet Union. Orbis History Re-Foundation and Early History The Tsardom of Russia was originally founded during the Speed Round (July 2014), as a member of the United Independent Nations. After ''The Great Reset of August 2014 ''(which ended the Speed Round), the Tsardom of Russia was re-founded, as was the rest of Orbis. Its re-foundation saw the joining of a different alliance, The Supreme Gentlemen (TSG). Nicholas II was a member for only a few weeks before ascending to a government position (The Gentleman of Enlistment), replacing Despartainian (now SAI-40) after he left for The Atlas Confederacy for his lack of faith in the potential for TSG. The Supreme Gentlemen Nicholas II sought to better his alliance with his new government powers. Much of Orbis was belittled by the reset that August, thus although TSG was small, so was the rest of the world. It had then resided as the 7th alliance in the alliance leaderboards. Nicholas II increased recruiting efforts, which lead to doubling alliance membership and quadrupling TSG forum membership. Many ideas and reforms proposed by Nicholas II were passed with a unanimous vote. Novemeber 1st, 2014, The Tsardom of Russia began to increase its economic power. The'' Purple Scare ''caused a major rift and massive rise in tensions on the world stage, thus Nicholas II wanted his countrymen to be prepared for whatever was to become of Orbis in, what was then, the current crisis and for future crises. On November 28th, Han, leader of the Furkan Khanate of Rose, left his alliance and declared war upon multiple top countries of The Supreme Gentlemen. Through joint action of these countries and three Rose members (Pubstomper, CMDR_Adama, and Codonian), Han was defeated. By the increase in military expenditure stated above, the initial attacks from Han were fended off well. Nicholas II was one of few to defeat Han. The Elysian League Since the War of Debatable Aggression (mid-October), Nicholas II had been working on an alliance behind the scenes with Andrew Ryan. As of the second of January, 2015, The Elysian League (TEL) was founded. It instantly passed half of all other alliances and was no. 18 of 62 alliances on its second day, still not even having all of its members which included multiple more top 100 countries. After 14 days, it found its way into the top ten. Before the month was over, TEL was permanently in the top ten after constant change of rank with the Celestial Union, Brotherhood of the Clouds, and The European Empire. On February 20th, Ace, the Minister of Foreign Affairs from TEL's inception, resigned to venture to Sigma, a GPA splinter alliance. Nicholas II went straight into finding a successor as soon as he received word that Ace had thoughts of resigning.Category:European Nations 'Trivia'__FORCETOC__ * Nicholas II and his entire family were shot to death in 1918 in Yekaterinburg, Nicholas' third city in P&W. * Nicholas II is a co-founder of The Elysian League. * All of Nicholas II's cities are named after real Russian cities that predate 1918, with each having specific significance to the Russian Empire, its wars, and/or Tsar Nicholas II himself. * 1/3rd of all of his cities were key battles or sieges in the Crimean War. * Nicholas II makes sure to have his newest/latest city named Murmansk, as it was the last city founded by the Russian Empire.